A stack corruption exploit is a malware (or potentially negligent) attack wherein a malicious process overwrites a return address on the memory stack with the address of a malware process after a parent routine has issued a call to a subroutine. When the subroutine is finished executing and issues a RET instruction, control may then pass to the malware process, providing an attacker access to system resources.